Good Intent
by Sheslump
Summary: There are only two revenants standing between Alice's homecoming and Waverly and Nicole's newest addition. Excitement soon turns distraught when they find out that the last revenant will become the most immanent.
1. Chapter 1

"Wynonna!" Waverly shouts from behind the bar as she slides peacemaker into Wynonna's back. The revenant had her by the throat, bending her backward over the bar.

They had been ambushed, mid drink, while in celebration of only three revenants remaining. Only three, and one of them is here, Waverly thought with excitement. These last few attacks have been brutal. Whispers among Earps fallen enemy's began to circulate that their chances of revenge were slim. They've been getting creative.

Waverly watches as Wynonna desperately reaches behind her back in search for peacemaker, but in her contortion, shows no avail.

Four closer to getting Alice back, four closer until-

"Wav," Wynonna screeches, through his fingers.

Maybe this isn't the best time for excitement

"Wynonna cover your eyes!" Waverly yells. Thinking fast, she grabs a beer bottle and runs up behind Wynonna, smashing the revenant over the head. He stumbles back, giving Wynonna enough leverage to grip the sides of the bar, swing up her legs and shove him back, knocking him to the ground.

"Haught where have you been?"

"I was-," Nicole watched as the revenant stumbled toward her feet, her eyes widening in surprise. She had only been gone a minute, what the hell was going on? Without hesitation she kicks the revenant in the face.

"Baby, I just bought you those boots," Waverly says pointedly to the new blood splatter. Nicole looks up at Waverly and gives her a smirk.

Wynonna turns and grabs peacemaker, aiming between the eyes, "Two to go, shit bag."

She pulls the trigger. They all watch, satisfactorily, as he's sucked into the void.

"Thanks baby girl, I'm glad you grabbed the empty bottle." Wynonna jokes as she shakes shards of glass out of her hair and clothes. "No wasting."

Nicole holsters her gun, not even realizing she'd had it drawn. She eyes the droplets of blood running down Wynonna's fingers and splattering on the floor.

"You okay, Earp?"

"Peachy like a schnapps, let's get another round!"

"No, I mean-," She walks up to her with concern and grabs her palm, revealing a shard of glass that's been wedged under her skin.

"Wynonna you're gonna bruise," Waverly also points. Still behind the bar she runs a finger on the reddening marks around her sisters neck.

Wynonna scrunches her shoulders in an attempt to disclose her choke marks and pulls her wrist from Nicole's grip. She stammers to the sink and pours whiskey on her hand, but not before taking a swig first.

"I must've cut myself when I grabbed the bar," she tries to shrug off the extra attention. But there was something different. A switch had flipped in an instant. A change in her demeanor that didn't go unnoticed by Waverly or Nicole. Sensing her sister's discomfort, Waverly motions for Nicole to give them a minute, to which her wife complies with understanding.

"I'm just tired Waves, don't end the party for me." She presses. Wynonna would die before ever admitting embarrassment, they all knew that. They also knew the pain and anticipation she must be feeling to be so close to getting Alice back. The want to have a purpose consisting of more than murder; she is a mother and has never had a chance to be a mother. Waverly knows that her sister is not one to let her emotions get the best of her. But it has been two years since Alice was born and they've seen some inconsistencies growing in Wynonna.

"You're not as," she fumbles, trying to find the right words without being insensitive," alert as you usually are." She places a hand on Wynonna's shoulder.

"You mean in spite of my drinking?" She chuckles. She grips the glass and pulls it out from under her skin, unfazed. Waverly turns away as blood bubbles in her sisters hand just before she holds it under the running water.

Waverly finds a rag on the counter and takes Wynonna's hand. She was reluctant at first but sighed when her sister shot her a look of ordinance.

"Wynonna I'm serious, you're worrying me, all of us. You're reckless."

"I've been doing this for four years, I know what I'm doing." She narrows her eyes.

Waverly flinches at the blow, but knows that her sisters only line of defense was anger, it isn't personal. That doesn't mean it hurts any less. They have all suffered from Alice's absence, mourning the loss that isn't quite lost. There is a light that Waverly is holding on to, though, and she's trying to instil this in Wynonna.

She takes a loose strand and pushes it behind Wynonna's ear, "Just be careful," she whispers, forcing Wynonna's gaze to her own, "sweetie we're so close."

Wynonna blinks back tears and Waverly continues to tie her bandage. She chooses to ignore her sisters tears, wanting her to feel as though her evident pain isn't a sign of weakness. It never has been.

"Wynonna, you said something about schnapps?" Nicole shouts from the basement stairs holding a bottle of dekuyper.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's not what I meant, Waves, all I'm saying is that I'm worried," Nicole says mindfully as she scraped Chinese leftovers into a tupperware container," I thought these last few revenants would be a final hurrah, but she's slipping."

Waverly walks down the hall of their apartment and stands in the archway that opens up to their living space. To the left of Waverly is the living room and to the right is the kitchen. She turns and plants her back on the arch she continues to brushing her teeth, now facing Nicole.

"I'm worried too, Nicole," She gurgles through toothpaste, "but we know Wynonna, and we know that she'd rather feel anger than anything else."

"It's not even that, she's less angry now a days, and more, I don't know.." she pauses to gather the right word.

"Lost?"

"Yeah."

Nicole seals the lid of the last container and let's out a heavy sigh. She places her hands on the countertop and closes her eyes. Alice being gone has been hard on them all, but how would she ever tell Wynonna that she has been seeing her? And often enough that, once reunited, Alice is going to recognize her.

"When I agreed to do this I had Alice's best interests in mind, but somehow Im not so sure that Wynonna would see it that way anymore. Waves, I betrayed her, I got to watch her daughter grow up an she hasn't. I don't know how to tell her that."

Nicole opens her eyes to see a blurred Waverly walking around the corner and out of sight into the bathroom.

Waverly and Nicole had spoken with Gus prior to Alice being air lifted out of purgatory. They had all agreed that their niece needed some immediate family member to maintain close contact, they had also agreed that the safest option was Nicole.

No one but Nicole and Gus know where Alice is, and they've done a great job at keeping it that way.

"Baby," Waverly starts, her gaze fixed on Nicole, pulling her back to the present. Waverly wipes a tear from Nicole's cheek, somehow she'd rinsed her mouth and made her way to Nicoles side without her noticing.

"Hey," Waverly speaks again, this time a whisper, though, more out of endearment rather than trying to be quiet. She cups Nicole's cheek, pulling her down so their foreheads are touching, "you've kept her safe all this time Nicole, through all of the fighting. We've won a war and you've raised our niece to know nothing of it. I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd want to start a family with." Waverly finishes.

* * *

" _We still have nine revenants left, it just doesn't seem like the right time yet." Nicole laughs, still not hating the thought entirely._

" _When is the right time? When will there ever be a right time?" Waverly is unable to sit still while straddling Nicole's lap. They'd just put down the deposit on their new place, and the only thing in there at the moment is a mattress in the bedroom and a couch in the living room._

 _Nicole snakes her arms around Waverly's waist and pulls her closer. "These revenant attack's have become fewer and further between. Who knows, we may still be hunting them in 6 months? A year?"_

" _I don't think the ghost river triangle is that big," she jokes and puts her hand to her mouth in an attempt of nonchalance, "they can't hide forever." She says out of the corner of her mouth._

" _That's not the point, Waves," she giggles, but goes on," demons are busting through our doors on a weekly basis. What if we don't finish off these revenants as soon as we think, I don't want you in that sort of danger."_

" _Nicole, I want a family with you."_

 _Nicole looks at her wife, she's the most beautiful woman she's ever met. Her curtsies and way of speaking to people, she's so delicate. She finds herself rendered speechless. Waverly's hair is in two messy pigtail buns on top of her head, legs splayed around her in nothing but underwear and Nicole's Blue Jay's t-shirt._

" _You're absolutely stunning, sweet girl."_

 _Waverly blushes and slaps her shoulder playfully, "You're changing the subject, missy!"_

 _They'd talked about kids before, but the closer they'd gotten to wiping out the revenants for good, the more impatient Waverly has become._

" _This is the subject." She squeezes Waverly's waist._

" _The odds of IVF taking the first time are slim to none. The odds of it taking at all is only thirty-five percent!" She exclaims._

 _They'd done their research. Waverly has been adamant about having Nicole's baby. 'A little girl or boy with soft, doe-eyes and fierce hair,' she'd say, 'I want something that we can make together, something from you being a part of me.'_

" _You know we can raise it to forty." Waverly's eyebrows shoot up in surprise._

" _Have you been-"_

" _Reading? Yeah."_

 _Waverly kisses her wife in amazement, soft and sweet, completely adorned by the woman she's married._

" _Waverly, just because I say I don't think it's the right time, doesn't mean I don't want this. I want nothing more than for you to be the mother of my child." Her hand drifts to Waverly's stomach in wonderment, only grazing, then looking back up to Waverly whose blinking back tears_

" _Its still to dangerous, but I think now is a great time to start working on raising our chances."_

" _Yeah?" Waverly asks, unable to contain her excitement._

" _Yeah."_

* * *

Little did they know that their first round of IVF would take.


	3. Chapter 3

Wynonna looked at her reflection in the mirror, tracing her fingers over the light purple on her neck.

Why is she so fixated? She's gotten hurt before, more than she can count, everyone has. This is the life they live. Lived.

Wynonna stood back, the word echoing in her head. It hasn't sunk in. It's been years of this, does she know how to be any other way? Does she know how to be dependable, to pack a lunch, to fix things without whiskey?

To raise a two year old?

That thought hit her like a freight train. She had never anticipated being a mother, but she is one none the less. From the moment she found out she was pregnant, she knew she would not be able to raise her baby. She hadn't had the chance to decorate a room or buy baby clothes, she hadn't even read the baby books. Why did she need to prepare if she couldn't keep Alice?

What do kids like? What do they do?

"Oh, God," Wynonna panicked and stormed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. There are only two revenants left and she has done nothing but mope in preparation of Alice's arrival. Not of distain but rather, reality hasn't quite sunk in yet. Her daughter is coming home.

"Yeah let me wallow in my self pity some more, Wynonna, great job." She mocks herself as she digs through her bag to find some concealer for he neck. She applies it in generous amounts. Sure, no one in Purgatory will question choke marks on a certain heir, but what she needs, Purgatory can not offer.

With Waverly and Nicole having moved out a few months before, Wynonna now has a spare bedroom at the homestead. Alice's room.

What colors does she like? Does she have a favorite animal? Princess? Wynonna gagged, she hopes any daughter of hers would not be a fairy fanatic.

She took one last sip of her morning brandy and resigned, "Okay she can like princesses!" Defeated she flips the light switch and slams the bathroom door behind her.

Black or orange? Her eyes flip back and fourth between the two shirts laid out on her bed, and then looks down to her torn up, dark wash blue jeans. Neither. She walks to her dresser and pulls out a hunter green tank that she will pair with her leather jacket.

"Standard Earp operating procedure."

Standard Earp procedures would tell Wynonna to bring peacemaker, but something inside her is telling her not to. That she needs to get used to living differently. Not naive, but not always anticipating an attack, she won't have to much longer. Is that something she'll be okay with? Her whole life has been training, waiting for a war, or starting one. They had always known a life of pain but never a life, especially a life after their war was over. And it was almost over.

Wynonna Earp becoming the embodiment of a domestic life, she snorts at herself and takes a seat on her bed, running her hand through her hair. Maybe she needs this, a paradigm shift of sorts, a reason to read the books, and en excuse to buy stuffed animals and bikes with pink tassels.

She wonders if Alice calls anyone else mommy. Surely she's old enough to be babbling Gus' head off, at least that's what she says on the phone. Gus has told Wynonna that she shows Alice pictures of her and tells her stories about her mother, but is it too late for them to form a close bond, one only mothers and children form when they're infants?

She shakes the thought and reluctantly takes peacemaker anyway. She conceals it nicely, twirling in front of the mirror, making sure no do-gooder-stranger sees an unmistakable heirloom of history tucked under her belt, and grabs her phone to make a call.

"Wynonna?" The voice in the other end sounding a bit confused.

"Haug-uh..Nicole, hey." She says nervously. She hears something ruffling on the other end. Sheets, maybe. It's 9 am, Nicole may still be in bed. Shit.

"I need your help with something today, can I pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Work?"

"Wynonna."

Waverly turns and faces Nicole with a look of concern etched on her face. Both are still in bed, enjoying a lazy morning, moments like this are scarce now a days. But hopefully soon they can have more time together.

Nicole wonders what Wynonna would need her help with, or why she needs her help specifically instead of Waverly's. It wasn't an ungrateful question, Nicole had hoped that she would develop a closer relationship with her sister-in-law, but when she does need help, Waverly is usually her go to.

The room was filled with an orange ambient glow from the windows, the curtains were closed, but some bouts of color still shown through. The room was serene despite the inquisitive look Waverly was giving Nicole. She pulls Waverly closer to her so her head is lying in Nicole's chest.

"Is she okay?" Waverly asks, lifting her finger to Nicole's lips, mindlessly tracing them both.

"She said she needs my help with something," she takes Waverly's finger and kisses it before continuing, "says she's picking me up in an hour."

She watches Waverly's face fall, but only a little, something that only Nicole would catch.

She smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of Waverly's eyes and pulls her tighter, "Hey, don't pout. Today would be a great day to get back into your studies without me distracting you." She smiles into Waverly's hair.

Waverly has such an expansive knowledge of history, compiling research a few years back before Wynonna came back to Purgatory. She had gotten a Bachelors in History with a focus in Western Civilization, trying to store as much family history as possible, but has recently decided to continue on to get her Masters while minoring in fine arts and worldly artifacts.

She had been working at the museum in town, trying to gain experience handling priceless artifacts, wanting to someday become an appraiser. The Earp's had only ever had one purpose, but as they were coming to an end of what they used to refer to as their 'destined path,' they have the opportunity to choose their own.

Nedly has since then retired, only having stuck around to keep the supernatural crazy in line.

 _"I feel as though my duty as this town's sheriff has been fulfilled, Nicole," He had told her, "if you're ready for a whole lotta paperwork, I'd be honored for you to fill this old dogs spot."_

"You're probably right, but what if I like your distractions?" She shrugged, sliding her middle finger from Nicole's lips, slowly moving down her neck, between her breasts, dipping down her belly button. Nicole catches her hand before she makes it any lower and throws it around her neck, capturing Waverly's lips with her own. With one swift movement, Waverly is on her back, arms still around Nicoles neck, while Nicole's on top of her. A squeal of delight emits from Waverly, surprised by Nicole's sudden movement.

"I can always come home and distract you later." She whispers, sending goosebumps up Waverly's spine. She shivers and snakes her legs around Nicole in a final attempt to keep her in bed a minute longer.

"I know what you're doing," Nicole shakes her head.

"Its because you're my best baby!"

"Hows my other baby?" Nicole asks tenderly.

Waverly couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "The baby's fine, I actually don't feel sick this morning!" she exclaims.

She remembers the first few weeks were painstaking, Waverly had a hard time keeping anything down, "Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?" she'd ask.

She had remained in great spirits in spite of her sickness. Nicole was amazed. Waverly had cleaned up her eating habits and started prenatal vitamins before her IVF prep, anything to balance her hormones. Their chances were slim, and Waverly was willing to do whatever it took to up her percentages.

"Waves, that's so great!" She sits up and pulls Waverly onto her lap. Both still being completely naked, they shiver from their freshly exposed skin, causing them to pull each other closer.

Waverly begins playing with the little hairs at the nape of Nicole's neck before kissing her wife, soft and delicate. Taking in the moment before they have to break their morning spell.

From this position, Waverly is slightly higher up than Nicole, she pulls her close and tucks Nicole's head under her chin before she speaks, "Why don't you go hop in the shower and I'll go downstairs to make us some breakfast, love?"

"That sounds like a great plan." She kisses her again, this time quick, but not with any less sentiment than before.

Waverly grabs her robe and is about to walk out the door before stopping and turning to her wife, "Did Wynonna say what she needed?"

"Nope. Not a word."


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole was on her way to her bedroom to tell Waverly that Wynonna was almost there, when something halts her before she turns the corner. Waverly was speaking, hushed and endearing, maybe in case Nicole walked in, or just for the sake of an intimate moment.

"Your mommy and I love you, but you weren't supposed to come yet, sweet baby," Nicole hears her say.

She sneaks a peak and sees Waverly lying down on her back across their bed. Her shirt was raised and both hands lay on her slightly swollen belly. She leans in and listens some more.

"Not that we didn't want you!" Nicole hears her correct, she can almost hear Waverly shaking her head, trying rid her self of that prior statement.

"We've always wanted you! You know, we were told it was safe to start trying because our first few attempts were supposed to be trouble-shots."

Nicole can't help but laugh at her choice of words. Her heart swells thinking about her wife in the other room talking to their baby, Nicole's baby inside of Waverly. This moment was surreal. Nicole wouldn't trade it for the world.

"We're not done yet, though, and we both want you to stay safe, your mommy and I. I'm going to have to start doing things a little differently, but I want you to know that your mommy and I are going to do whatever we have to to protect you. We wanted to wait but I guess you got impatient, huh."

Waverly laughs and Nicole rounds the corner to lean in the door frame, deciding it was time to interrupt, "Hi, baby."

Unfazed by her wife entering in on her conversation, Waverly looks up and smiles at Nicole, tracing circles on her belly, "Hi."

If anyone had told Nicole four years ago that, upon moving to Purgatory, that she would be fighting supernatural jerk-off's, her sister-in-law would be a descendant of Wyatt Earp, and that she would become the, single-handed, most lucky woman in the world, she wouldn't know what to think. This woman, sprawled out on their bed, is a vision. Hair in every which direction, for God sake she hasn't even put on pants yet, and Nicole couldn't imagine her life being any other way.

Nicole smiles back and makes her way to Waverly's side, she lays on her side and props her head in her hand, "What're you doing?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"Just talking to the baby." She takes Nicole's free hand and places it on her stomach, then places her own atop, "but you knew that."

"Waves," Nicole starts rubbing, the action becoming somewhat ritual. She searches Waverly's eyes for some indication that her wife will understand, she repeats, "Waves, you and the baby will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't." She hums, her smile widening and she closes her eyes, taking in the moment before her wife has to go.

In spite of Waverly's stoic appearance, Nicole knows there's something in there that Waverly isn't letting on, but now isn't the time to pry because, "Wynonna's almost here."

She noticed the night before, during the attack, something was off. Nicole wasn't in the same room when they were ambushed, but when she did join them, they were almost had, Wynonna and Waverly. It was very unlike either of them, both are so stubborn and run head first into anything that is thrown at them, surprise or not. It scares the shit out of Nicole.

She doesn't know whats scarier, though, them running to, or away from the danger.

They both sit up and Waverly grabs Nicoles t-shirt to guide her in to a kiss. Full of love and promise, Nicoles head spins and she reaches up to cup Waverlys cheek. She can feel her love smile into her lips.

"You better have studied today, I want you to tell me all about what you read when I get back, too," Nicole pokes.

The last time Waverly had the day off to study, she spent it crafting.

 _"Baby, look!" Waverly opens the door to what would become their baby's room._

 _"I've been practicing!" She says excitedly._

 _Nicole looks around the room, which is mostly empty, besides the copious amounts of hand sewn pillows and freshly knitted blankets. How on earth did she manage to do all of this? Nicole thought, she had only been gone for eight hours._

"You love those blankets!" Waverly plays coy.

"That's not the point, and don't think you can't just bat your eyes and get away with everything." They both know Waverly can.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when a certain sheriff promised to distract me?" she pretend pouts.

Nicole, as if on cue, pulls her wife flush against her and places her hand behind Waverly's head, deepening the kiss. She slips in her tongue, but only for a moment, enough for Waverly to audibly moan into her mouth. Nicole's other hand begins to wander, slowly down Waverly's shoulders, through her arch, and onto her perfectly shaped ass. She grips it, and like a switch, ferocity sparks between the two, she takes her other hand and grabs Waverly by the waste and hoists her up. Waverly locks her legs around Nicole's back as she tuns to brace Waverly onto the wall behind her.

Waverly was the first to break the kiss, "Baby, you have to go."

"Wynonna can wait."

Their lips crash together again, this time Nicoles hand wanders up Waverly's thigh, and to her center. Waverly gasps at the contact and she arches her back, pushing herself into Nicole. She continues to tease Waverly though her panties as they move with a rhythm.

Waverly begins to rock harder, "Nicole I need you Inside of me," She opens her eyes and looks directly into Nicole's, "now."

Without hesitation, Nicole turns and walks to the bed, placing Waverly on the edge. She breaks the kiss to pull her wifes panties off and kisses up her legs, her stomach, and lifts her shirt so she's able to capture one of her perky breasts in her mouth while massaging the other one.

"Oh my God, Nicole, " she breaths in ecstasy, her core burning for contact.

Waverly, growing impatient, grabs Nicole's hand that's teasing her breast and pushes it down to insert it herself. Waverly gasps, shock waves coursing through her body, her walls tighten instantly around Nicole, whose left staring at her wife in awe.

She begins pumping at a steady pace and Waverly is left writhing on the bed with anticipation.

The room fills with gasps and oh my god's until, " Nicole use your mouth."

Nicole comply's and lowers herself to Waverly's clit, gently flicking it with her tongue at first, she loves teasing her wife, her own fire burning between her legs.

She quickens her pace, "Yes! Nicole, right there." Nicole moans into her wifes center, but doesn't stop. Waverlys on the edge, she knows any second she'll crash, Nicole decides to insert another finger.

Waverly's head shoots up in shock, "Baby!" Nicole smiles at her, as best as she can, and continues.

"Yes, Nicole, don't stop! Oh my G-," Her breath hitches and her body shakes underneath Nicole, still maintaining eye contact. Nicole reaches her free hand up and hooks it behind Waverly's head, pulling her closer, "Yes! Yes! Im cuming, Nicole, don't stop!"

She doesn't, not until her wife falls limp, heavy panting fills the air and Nicole collapses next to Waverly.

"Wow," Was all Waverly could say, and just like that she was up and straddling Nicole. All these hormones are going to kill her, she thinks to herself as Waverly leans down and whispers in her ear, "Your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole settled into the passenger side of Wynonna's pickup as best as she could. The thirty year old leather was tearing and cushion was sunken in, but it's holding its own considering Wynonna's help in the wear and tear.

"What took you so long?" Wynonna said, waggling her eyebrows.

Nicole glances to her left, Wynonna's exterior looks nothing out of the ordinary, clothing and hair in its usual, near perfect deft, but something was wrong. She couldn't exactly place it, though.

She rolls her eyes and smirks, "Wynonna, why'd you call me out of bed, on my only day off with Waves?"

"Jeez, you act like you two don't live together." She gestures a finger down her throat and fake gags.

"You're deflecting."

She hesitates, then glances at Nicole before looking back to the road, "Right."

Nicole shifts in her seat, facing the woman on side of her. She doesn't cave, a least not that quickly. In that moment, Nicole finds herself uneasy.

Wynonna notices Nicole facing her, "What, Haught, you think I'm cute, too?" She says sarcastically. Her eyes stay plastered on the road, trying to avoid Nicole at all costs.

Her smile falters and she becomes solemn as she speaks again, "I need your help." She simply states.

That's what she said on the phone, typically vague, a Wynonna signature. But she can tell there's so much more, so she waits.

Wynonna takes a deep breath, weighing her options, how to start, what exactly to say. Her knuckles are white on the steering wheel, and she decides that she can't have this conversation while she's driving. She pulls to the side of the barren highway and puts the truck in park.

She avoids eye contact with Nicole while sorting through her thoughts, and her hands are still at ten and two.

"Does Alice like princesses?" She blurted.

 _What?_

"What?" Nicole gawks.

"Shit."

Wynonna's head falls to the steering wheel between her hands, but continues, "Because I thought I would be mad if she likes princesses, but it turns out I don't care. Alice doesn't have anything to come home to at the homestead. She's going to be here soon and I'm completely unprepared. It also turns out that I don't know how to decorate her room or what toys to even buy her anyways because I don't know what she likes," She finishes her statement in one breath and turns toward Nicole, "but you do."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Wynonna reaches inside her pocket and pulls out her flask, taking a long swig, then passes it to Nicole.

They sit in silence. Nicole can hear her heart beating in her ears and she's sure her face is as flush as her hair. She takes a sip, but doesn't hand the flask back to Wynonna. She begins to fidget with the clasp, spinning it in the latch. She wonders how long Wynonna has known, or how she even found out. Her stomach is in knots but she takes another sip.

"Damnit, Haught, you're the only person that can help me figure this out." Nicole loooks up and at Wynonna, whose eyes begin to glisten. She moves her mouth, as if trying to speak, but nothing comes out.

She couldn't imagine how Wynonna feels, now that Nicole is expecting a child of her own. To have to give up her baby in order to fulfill a destiny that she didn't even want, Wynonna had never let on the pain she'd really been feeling, though they all knew. She's a brooder, she'll stew and use her anger to fuel her next escapade. She'd torn through a list of revenants faster than any previous Heir could even come close to, but at what cost? Missing the first two years of her baby girls life?

Nicole hasn't realized she'd started crying and furiously swatted at a tear.

"Um," she cleared her throat, "what did you have in mind?"

Wynonna opens her hand, silently asking for the flask as she begins pulling back onto the highway. The heaviness of the situation is enough for Nicole to send Waverly a quick text just to say that she loves her.

"Let's go baby shopping, Haught."

Just as the words escaped her mouth, both Wynonna and Nicole hear a bike engine race up behind them, almost smashing into the side of her truck as it passes them. Wynonna slams on her brakes and they watch as his back tire skids back into alignment after swerving around them.

"Jesus," Nicole starts, "of all the things that could have killed us, we would die going baby shopping."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at their apartment, Waverly is busy doing everything but studying. How was she supposed to focus when she knows that she bought a baby crib and dresser that both need assembling? She'd made a plan of playing in the baby's room tomorrow when Nicole was at work, but today sprang the perfect opportunity being that Nicole knew nothing about her recent purchases. Plus she needs a place to put all of her blankets and pillows.

Pulling the two fairly large boxes out of the closet hasn't proven to be too difficult. Waverly places them on the ground and stands up, jokingly wiping her brow to no one but herself. Who was she kidding, they were heavy.

Nicole is in the back of her head, "Baby! You need to slow down, you shouldn't be lifting those!"

Waverly shrugged at the imaginary comment, "I slid them," She says as a matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips.

She rubs her small bump, "You're fine in there, you know mommy's a do-er."

Patting her belly, she kneels down in front of the crib box to start opening it up. She discards the instructions as she begins pulling out pieces from the styrofoam.

She thinks about the night before, the conversation her and Nicole had about Alice, all of the years that Wynonna had missed with her. She wonders how Wynonna is going to react to her pregnancy. Is she going to be happy? Jealous? Angry?

She shakes the thoughts, she can't let herself get carried away. In spite of Wynonna's personal demons, she's always had special affinities for Waverly and her happiness. Even though, she'll admit, this baby did come too early.

She giggles to herself, both of the newest Earp babies had come at the most unexpected times. Strangely, it was comforting to know that they have something in common already.

Out of the corner of her eye, a shadow out of the nursery window pulls Waverly out of her thoughts. She gets up to inspect the movement, and while pushing the curtain aside, realizes how great the sun feels on her skin. She decides to open all of the rest of the windows around the house to let in a little more natural light. She loves the rarity of having windows in an apartment complex, and so she takes full advantage.

A knock at the front door sounds when she finally made her way to the kitchen.

"Hang on!" she shouts.

Just before she reaches the front door to check the peep hole, the wood splinters off of the door frame.

It had been kicked open.

The commotion echoes through the living room as the door comes off its hinges, crashing into Waverly and knocking her to the ground.

The door pins her the floor and she'd banged her head pretty hard. Her hand reaches for the pain in her bicep, hissing when she feels a large piece of wood from the door frame sticking out of her arm.

She grips the pencil sized splinter and yanks it from her skin, tossing it to the ground with the rest of the debris. She feels a twinge in her lower back and winces, instinctualy gripping her belly.

Waverly redirects her glare to the revenant before her.

He grins when he sees her on the ground and takes a few steps onto the other end of the door, crushing her legs beneath him.

"I was looking for the other Earp, but you'll do. Give'r a message for me." He pulls his knife from his pocket.

"Fuck you!" she props herself on an elbow and spits on him.

"You may want to play nice," He runs his knife down her side and pauses on her stomach where he makes eye contact, then back up to her neck where he applies more pressure, "Alice doesn't seem to like her new home very much."

He pushes just enough to draw blood, then leaves as quickly as he came.

She hears his bike roar to life in the parking lot and he disappears down the road.

Panic floods Waverly's senses, her breathing quickens but she doesn't move yet, even though she knows she needs to get this door off of her.

"Get up. Waverly get up." She tells herself, and with one massive shove, she heaves the door off of her.

She gets up to her feet, but the pain in her back returns. She stumbles to the counter top, leaning on it for some stability, her eyes never leaving the gaping hole where her front door should be.

Fishing in her pocket for her phone, she furiously looks for Nicole name and dials.

"N-N-Nicole!" She shouts as soon as the line picks up, "Nicole they have her, they have Alice!"


	6. Chapter 6

"He was just here, he left on a bike a few minutes ago! Shit, I should have gotten up sooner, Nicole I froze!" Nicole hears Waverly's panic through the phone. She wishes she could be there to comfort her, but she can't very well tell Wynonna to turn around.

Nicole's instincts kick in and she's now in full cop mode, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Why would Waverly be hurt?" Wynonna asks.

She points to the road ahead of them while looking Wynonna in the eyes, "Catch up to that bike!"

She nods and they lurch forward, knowing when Sheriff Haught-Stuff is serious.

It seems to settle an all too familiar seed of worry in Wynonna.

"You saw him?" Waverly asks in disbelief.

"I don't see why a bike would almost smash into the side of the truck if he wasn't running from something." Nicole presses.

"That guy attacked Waverly?" Wynonna yelled.

"Just, everybody hang on!" Nicole waved her hand to signal 'stop'. She cant think, her heart is racing and her senses are overloaded with a different conversation happening on each side of her.

She decides to put Waverly on speaker phone to explain what happened, rather than Nicole being the middle man.

They both listen as Waverly explains. She told them how he came out of nowhere, kicked down the front door and held her at knife point "Alice doesn't like her new home."

"He said he was looking for you, Wynonna." She ends quietly.

They were silent for a while. This day was supposed to be easy. A leisure day in bed while Waverly pretends to study, and does everything but. Even the prospect of baby shopping was a realm of normalcy that they could all handle.

Now they have to catch a bike with a pickup, Nicole wonders if that'll even be possible. Would it be better to try and catch them, or rally everyone up and figure out a plan?

Nicole notices that Wynonna's exterior has hardened, per usual. Her jaw, squared, but in spite of her unwavering glare, tears are freely falling.

"Damnit!" She slams the palm of her hand into the radio. The first blow causing the lights to flicker and the second kills the radio completely, re-opening her wound from the night before.

Wynonna exhales slowly and clears her throat, "You okay, baby girl?" She stiffens when Nicole grabs her hand to try and stop the bleeding.

"I'm okay. Follow him and I'll go to the station and let everyone know. There are only two revenants, I wouldn't be surprised if they're working together."

"Wave-"

"I'm fine, baby, I love you."

Wynonna floors the accelerator and Nicole searches the truck for a towel or rag, anything to stop the bleeding. Of all the days for the usually disheveled woman to have a spotless truck.

She pulls off her shoe and takes her sock off. Nicole rips it to shreds and uses the elastic material to wrap around Wynonna's hand and tightens.

It should have hurt, but Wynonna remains stoic.

Not even a snarky comment about Nicole's 'gross fucking foot towel.'

Wynonna thought she was keeping Alice safe by sending her away. How could anyone expect her to raise a child when the the most important decision she would ever make in their life, failed? How could she?

She feels the anger well up inside her, rage, she thought she'd done the right thing by sending Alice away. How did they even find her?

"Were you followed?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"How else would they know where she is? I don't even know, I don't even know where I'm fucking going!"

The truck slowed to a halt. They both knew that the odds of them catching up to that bike were nonexistent.

The strongest, most resilient, screwed up woman that Nicole has ever met, and she feels like a witness to her defeat. Wynonna has never backed down from a fight, but right now shes just about belly up.

Nicole wonders if she should tell her that they've been close this whole time. Everyone had assumed that since she was being sent away that it would be far, but it was the exact had actually worked to their advantage until now; Nicole could be there and back in a matter of a few hours and the cavalry thought nothing of it.

They weren't going to catch the bike, but she knows of another place that may help.

"Switch spots with me."

"Oh, what, Sheriff knock-your-socks-off Haught has a plan?" She bites, "Where was this plan this morning when my daughter was being kidnapped?"

Shes had it with this insanity. Nicole gets out of the truck and walks around to the drivers side. She opens the door and forces the mess of a woman over the the passengers seat then starts the truck.

She pulls the door shut with a little more force than necessary, "You're not the only one with a baby to protect."


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly cleans and bandages her arm as quickly as possible, taking care to wrap it snug enough to stop the bleeding. She tossed the shirt she was wearing in the trash, deciding that the blood and torn sleeve were too much to try and salvage.

She breezes from the bathroom to the bedroom to find herself a new shirt when she feels another pinch. Only this time it was in her lower belly.

"Hey, you're okay in there, sweet baby, just hang on." She says while looking down at her bare stomach. She begins rubbing circles, speaking to her baby in pretense, though it's more in an attempt to soothe herself.

Somethings not right and Waverly knows it, but she tries to remain calm in search of a shirt, though calm isn't exactly the right word. She's stuck on autopilot. Waverly knows she doesn't have time to be run with worry in a situation like this, so if she focuses on the tasks at hand, she can remain mindless. Numb to her nerves.

Rummaging through her drawers, she finds a sweater that's big enough to conceal her small bump, but not too big to be questioned. She doesn't have time for the third degree, either.

Waverly is hurt and Alice is missing.

Of course, she has no clue how to help, even with the gang, their only lead is racing away at 80 miles per hour.

As prim as Waverly's exterior may appear, she can't help the overwhelming feeling that it's not just herself that's hurt.

There was no way she could tell Nicole, or at least she couldn't tell her yet. If she new that there was a chance that the baby or Waverly may have been harmed, she would rush back and they'd never find Alice.

She stuffs her phone in her pocket and grabs her keys when she's met with the disaster of a foyer. Leaving it like this would surely raise some questions from her neighbors, Earp or no Earp.

Of all the things that are on Waverly Haughts to-do list, dealing with a broken door is not one of them. None of this was on her original to do list, actually.

Fortunately, for her, the door isn't all that heavy, she heaves it into an upright position and leans it on the frame. This is something she'll have to deal with later.

She wishes she could deal with all of it later.

"No," She shakes her head and that thought. It's not just her baby and her niece, it's Nicole and Wynonna's babies as well, they are all counting on each other to pull through.

"You're going to be okay." She promises again.

* * *

 _These two little pink lines._

 _She places the pregnancy test on the counter with the other four. They all say positive._

 _Up until now, Waverly had thought she'd seen all that there was, terrifying, in the world. Thanks to several kidnappings of her and her sister, Bobo Del Ray, and an ancient peon sheriff, she doesn't startle very easily; but these two little pink lines._

 _A wet laugh escapes the her lips and she looks at herself in the mirror. There's a war being waged in Waverly's head, despite feeling unsettled due to their successful, and preemptive she should add, preparation, she's absolutely elated. She's having a baby, she's having Nicole's baby._

 _She's also terrified because she still lives in a world that's riddled with demons, unsure of how much longer it's going to take to break the curse._

 _Waverly lifts up her shirt and tucks it under her chin, placing both hands on her, still, very toned stomach. She looks down in wonderment, then back to the mirror. Pushing out her stomach as much as she can, Waverly turns to the side and lets her face fall in her hand, laughing at how silly she is with excitement._

 _Only moments later, the door opens and Waverly looks up, eyes meeting Nicole's. Her shirt fell, covering her hand, but it still remains in place._

 _"Baby, what are you laughing at?" Nicole's line of sight went from the copious pregnancy tests on the counter, to her wife's hands on her stomach._

 _"Waves," she breathed._

 _Her smile grew wide and she places the other woman's hands on her stomach while her own rest on each of Nicole's cheeks._

 _Foreheads now touching, Waverly says through giggles, "We're gonna have a baby!"_

 _"Are you sure?" She she asks nervously, she knows that sometimes there's a chance of a false positive. And the odds of a pregnancy on a first try, she can't believe it! She brings her wife closer, "On our first try?"_

 _Waverly nods and looks over to all of the tests sprawled on the counter, "I'm pretty sure." she jokes._

 _Nicole hoists her up and Waverly wraps her legs around her wife who begins to smother her in kisses. Sweet, warm breath floods Waverly's senses as Nicole kisses her lips, her head, her cheeks and her neck she hugs Waverly tight and walks her into the bedroom placing her on the bed._

" _We're having a baby?" She shouts, Waverly can't help but laugh, her legs still wrapped around the older woman._

 _She bends down and lifts Waverly's shirt, now placing kisses all over her stomach, "Hi sweet baby! I can't believe you're in there already!"_

* * *

Waverly's pulled out of a daze by her ringing phone. She stands up off of the arm of the couch and fishes for it from her pocket. She takes this as her queue to leave. Keys in hand, she slides through the gap between the door and the wall and jogs to her Jeep.

She tries to shake away her prior thoughts.

"I'm on my way to the station now, did you guys find anything?"

"Nicole's on a friggen rampage over here, I pissed her off but I'll fix that later."

"What happened, where are you guys?"

"Well, " Wynonna lets out a humorless laugh, "you know what, I can explain that later. Um.."

Waverly waits. She can hear her sister's hesitance from the other end of the phone, unsure of what she wants to say, she waits a moment. She climbs into the car and starts the ignition.

"It's not her fault, okay? She slipped, so don't be mad at Nicole." She says quickly so Waverly doesn't have a chance to interject, "Waves why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

There it was. Her breath hitches, almost like she'd forgotten how to breathe all together, she feels an onset of panic.

Nicole had told Wynonna she was pregnant, but she hadn't told Nicole about the attack earlier. About what really happened.

She feels it, the emotions she's been trying to keep in, the fear she'd been repressing. It's like a blow to the gut that knocks the wind out of her. The damn finally breaks and she runs both hands through her hair as her head falls onto the steering wheel.

"Wynonna, I think somethings wrong." She chokes.


	8. Chapter 8

Wynonna sits on the steps in front of Gus's house, reliving the conversation she'd just had with her sister. Phone still in hand, her arms rest on her knee's and she sets her head on them.

She knows she should be inside yelling at Gus for conspiring to have her sister-in-law secretly see her daughter. She wants to be in there raising hell, she wants them to know how much it hurts her now that she knows how painstakingly close her daughter has been.

 _Inside the ghost river triangle._

Quite frankly, she doesn't have the energy, because as much as she doesn't want to admit, she's grateful. The one place no one would think to look.

Until now.

She hasn't even walked in the house yet, Nicole had crossed the thresh hold on her own.

She isn't sure she's ready to see her baby girls room, the nursery she'd grown up in without her. To finally see it and Alice isn't even in there.

What she really wants to know, is how a revenant could come into Gus's home, without her knowing, and take her daughter.

She runs her hand through her hair and stops at the back of her neck, leaning into it.

It's so nice out, how deceptive it is that all hell can break loose and it still be a beautiful day. She laughs, though it's dry.

Waverly was scared to tell her she was pregnant.

It resonates.

Of everything happning that day, that sting was one of the worst. She didn't get the excitement of being an aunt, she got Waverly's fear of not being a mother. _Like her._

Of course didn't say that, but Wynonna did.

 _"Don't tell Nicole, I don't want her to worry. I can fix this, I know it."_

Wynonna heard the resolution in her sisters voice, and if she's ever learned anything in her crazy, screwed up life, it's to trust Waverly.

Her sister's plan is pretty rock fucking solid, she'll give her that, they just have to find the-

"We have to go now." Wynonna turns to see Nicole poking her head out of the front door.

She turns to protest, but Nicole grabs her arm and drags her back to the car.

"What the hell! I didn't even get to yell at Gus!" Nicole slams the door and hurries around the front of the car to the drivers side.

"They're coming for you next."

"What"

Nicole shoves a folded piece of paper in Wynonna's hand, "I found it in Alice's bed."

She opens up the paper.

 _We're watching._

Well, that's ominous.

She crumpled the paper and throws it, "They're always coming, do you expect me to just roll over and let them have it? We don't even know where she is!"

"No I don't," Nicole huffs, "but the closer we get to the last few revenants, the more of a commodity you become. To get to you, they took Alice, probably hoping you'd become reckless."

"They knew this would be the first place we'd come, that's why they left the note. Do you think they're really watching? Probably just some shitty scare tactic." Wynonna asks.

"If so, we have to figure out how. I doubt they lured us here just to let us leave."

Something faint pulls them out of their brainstorm, a thunder in the distance, only its not thunder at all. Up ahead, about two hundred feet or so, the bike appears on the far end of the drive way.

"They're didn't." Wynonna deadpans.

They both look at each other, then back to the revenant in front of them.

Facing them, he revs his engine, then slowly turns and drives away.

Wynonna wonders if it's a threat or if they should follow, she opts for the latter, seeing as they have no other leads. She fights every urge in her to shoot him in his tracks, the need for revenge wells inside of her, wanting to bubble up to the surface. She isn't exactly known for her self control, but if she kills him, her chances of getting Alice back are slim to none, and Waverly's attack would have been for nothing.

"Follow him, but don't get too close." Wynonna tells Nicole.

Nicole starts the truck, and just as she puts it into gear, the bike disappears. Not disappears as in drives away, but quite literally, disappears. It vanishes completely, leaving behind nothing but a cloud of sand.

They'd never seen anything like it.

"What the fuck?" They both say in unison.

Without hesitation, Nicole floors the accelerator, all the more hellbent on getting them out of there, now, after seeing their demon can vanish in the blink of an eye.

"So now that we've established that our guy is a super revenant, now what?" Nicole asks.

A gust of wind, accompanied by sand, pushes the truck to the right, causing Nicole to swerve. Quickly regaining control, the roar of the bike now threatens the drivers side. She sneaks a glance, only to see the muzzle of his gun pointed at her.

"Watch out!" Wynonna pushes Nicole's head down as the glass from her window smashes to pieces.

The truck swerves and Wynonna grabs the steering wheel to catch it before they over correct, but it was too late.

Now airborne, she pushes Nicole down completely, unseen from outside of the truck. They grip onto eachother and on to the seat to stop from tumbling around in the cab as the truck flipped down the road.

After two turn overs, the vehicle stops in its upright position, though the roof is about eight inches shorter and two tires are missing.

They're met with silence.

Wynonna had thrown herself over Nicole before they lost control. She'd lost Alice, she couldn't protect Waverly, but she'd be damned if someone else she loves had gotten hurt because of her. This is no one else's fight but her own.

She places both hands on her now throbbing head while also looking around to inspect the damage. Nicole looks fine on the outside, maybe that's a good sign.

She carefully sits up and shakes Nicole, "Hey! Are you okay? Nicole wake up!" The redhead stirs, "Oh thank God! You have to get up."

She looks up to see the revenant jumping into the bed of the truck.

"Kidding, kidding, stay down."

He reaches in through the back window and pulls Wynonna out of the cab and throws her onto the bed.

"I met your baby sister today, " He curls his fists into the front of Wynonna's shirt and lifts her up, "she didn't seem to happy to see me. You guys aren't exactly the warm welcoming type."

"Yeah and you aren't exactly the quiet type."

Wynonna threw her head into his, knocking him back and he let loose his grip on her. If she didn't have a concussion before, she definitely has one now. She reaches for peace maker and it glows to life as she takes aim, one hand on her head again.

"Wynonna don't!" Nicole yells from inside the car, "You can't kill him!"

Thinking fast, she ops to kicks him in the face instead, knocking him out completely. He can't disappear if he's passed out

Using that same foot, she nudges him over so he's laying on his back, "What do you suppose we do with him, then.


	9. Chapter 9

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Nicole says.

Wynonna, who's now behind the steering wheel, is driving with her left hand and holding an ice pack to her head with her right. Nicole's slouched in the passengers seat with her head thrown back on the head rest, ice pack over her eyes.

Sequential to the truck flipping, Wynonna called Gus to pick them up down the road; they needed a new way to get back home, and ice packs.

Wynonna looks around the revenant and to Nicole, " You know, I was even going to give you the honor of hitting him first when he wakes up," Wynonna clicks her teeth as she shakes her head.

To their dismay, Gus's truck is a single cab as well, so the tied up revenant sits, uncomfortably passed out, between the two of them.

As well as a prompt phone call from Wynonna, Nicole also called Jeremy asking him to prep the lock box with an electro switch and enchantment to keep this guy sealed.

Time had stood still for a moment. The revenant that has kidnapped Alice, that same revenant that had gone to Nicole's home and attacked Waverly, is currently sitting between them. They felt it, the tension, the reserve the both of them needed to not put him down in that very moment. And as much as they made light of the situation, there was nothing light about it.

"Oh thank you so much, but if you haven't noticed, but this is a train wreck."

Nicole still doesn't know that Waverly's hurt, Wynonna visibly shakes her head, still unsure if she should tell her or not. She doesn't even know she's spoken to Waverly.

"Tell me about it, baby girl." Wynonna tensed.

Was it because she's worried about Waverly that caused her to slip, or because there's no question that her and Nicole have become undoubtedly close in the past few years? That name had certain reservations, or so she thought.

With Waverly, she's always felt as though she had to protect her, but maybe it was for selfish purposes. She's told Waverly a multitude of times that she's the only thing that keeps her going, and as much as Waverly depends on her, Wynonna needs her sister a little bit more.

Nicole is different, though, they are both two driving forces of natural and supernatural enforcement, she and Nicole are more similar than they had realized. They had become partners in parallel. Those reservations aren't as far out of her association with Nicole as she had previously thought.

As much shit as she gives her, their banter isn't for naught, Nicole is her sister, too. She has proven herself time and time again. This is a life she chose to be a part of, and not once has she spoke of leaving.

And whether it was meant for Nicole or Waverly, Nicole smiles at her term of endearment.

Wynonna's shoulders visibly fall at her reassurance.

The revenant starts to stir between them, and Nicole retracts her elbow only to smash it into his nose. His head falls back and then rolls forward, chin to his chest.

He can't disappear if he's out of commission.

"It was my turn anyway."

Nicole's head also rolls back, ice pack falling into place for a moment, then pulls up a corner so she can see Wynonna. Her face, scrunched into something unfamiliar to Nicole, she so often finds herself wondering what the other woman is thinking. Most of which she would never say aloud.

"Spill it, Nicole."

She must have sensed her staring.

Nicole drops the ice pack back into place, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Wynonna laughs, "Oh, nothing, just one of the supernatural demons that I've been chosen to send to hell, because the sister that tried to kill us couldn't, revolted and kidnapped my daughter. And he's tied up between us because I didn't kill him yet. Another day in paradise."

Nicole smirks at her sarcasm, at her sentence, it sounds ridiculous, something out of a Koontz novel. The lives they live are nothing short of a mess and they can't help but laugh even though it's such an inappropriate time. Demons from the Wild West cursed her loves family, it sounds so silly. Yet, Nicole chose to be apart of it.

 _Chooses_.

Wynonna shakes her head, "I'm just worried about Waves." She steals a look from Nicole, then back to the road, "I still can't believe she didn't want to tell me. How could she think I wouldn't be happy for her, for the both of you?"

"I think it was jus-"

"Don't you dare say Alice," She bites, "I would never do that to her. And as much as I'd wish you'd pull your panties out of your ass, sometimes, you know that I wouldn't be anything less than happy. I would never let my fuck ups affect Waves' happiness." She finishes quietly.

Silence filled the truck and everything that Wynonna had said echoes within Nicole. As much as the guilt tore at her, she knew she couldn't let anything happen to Alice. She made that promise.

"You trusted me to keep her safe, that didn't stop once they flew her out. I watched aftermath, it tore me up when you insisted to everyone you were fine because you knew it was the right thing. But despite it being right, it hurt. "She states firmly.

She turns in her seat so she's looking at Wynonna directly, "When we first met, I had always aspired to be like you, in your strength and character, but now I realize how great of a partner you are. You are not a fuck up." She spoke evenly.

In an attempt to thank her sister-in-law and draw the attention away from herself, Wynonna looks over the slouched body and the corner of her mouth turns up into a small smile.

She knows how much Nicole has been itching to ask how she knew about Alice without re opening the wound, she figures it's a good deflection and thank you.

Wynonna's eyes stayed fixed on the road, "Before I went to go see Momma for the first time, I stopped by Nedley to make sure she hadn't been moved. God, it'd been years since I'd even seen her, she could have been anywhere at that point. So, anyways, I got to Nedley's office and he sat me down and told me not to worry, that he knows you'll protect her for me. He must've overheard you and Gus, thought I knew about the arrangement. So I thanked him and kept it to myself."

She looked to Nicole and made sure to speak with emphasis, "I never asked about it because I'd never had a reason not to trust you, Haught."

"So you knew the whole time." It wasn't a question.

Wynonna nodded, "I knew you'd keep her safe, and I'm going to do the same for you."

"Ooh!" Wynonna slaps the steering wheel, unable to believe that she didn't think of it sooner, "does this mean I get to call you Haught Mama now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Waverly should have been at the station by now to update the team, but if she knows Nicole, she has already let them know of their never-ending itinerary. Waverly decides to use it to her advantage to buy more time.

She speeds off to the homestead, her brain freshly riddled from her conversation with Wynonna. Surely, her sister has her best interest in mind, and now that she thinks about it, she's unsure of why she felt she had to keep this from Wynonna to begin with.

She sighs and brushes her hair back and behind her ear. She's grateful for her sisters support regardless, because she refuses to tell any of this to Nicole.

She won't break again, either.

It's a constant battle, reminding herself that there's a much bigger picture, and nothing will get accomplished without a level head. And with Wynonna seal of approval, she rushes to the place where they'd last seen the trophy.

Her sister made it very clear that she'd do the wishing and not Waverly, that she'd killed the demon before, and she can do it again. She'll wish for the location of where the revenant's partner is keeping Alice and they'll ambush.

Then the doctor.

She had decided that she wouldn't be joining them to rescue Alice, that she would be seeing her doctor instead, and Wynonna completely understood. All she had to do was explain to Nicole why she wouldn't be there.

Or she could tell her the truth.

Waverly shakes her head. Completely aware of how unreasonable she's being, she can't risk Nicole being distracted right now, her and her sister are on a mission that needs both of their undevided attention. It was risky enough now that Wynonna knew, but there's nothing stronger than the drive to save your child, and that's precisely why she will continue to hide this. Wynonna needs Nicole.

Waverly's stomach begins performing summersaults as she pulls up to the homestead. Nervous that she's too late. That despite her plan being a great one, that maybe she had put some other play that the team had drummed up at risk because of her absence.

She pulls up to the barn and exits the Jeep, deciding to leave it running. She'd move faster knowing that her ride is open and waiting or her.

As she approaches the barn, she lets out a heavy exhale, she fights the wobbliness in her legs, half nerves, half still in pain. She can still feel the weight of the door on her, the weight of the revenant; if the door had been a few inches higher she would have lost their baby. She shivers.

She isn't entirely sure she hadn't already, but she'll be dammed if she lets herself crumble in light of recent events.

She fights back her tears and pulls the door hard, ice that formed around the seams cracking as the door scrapes open, it had been frozen shut. Apparently, the barn hadn't been used in a while. With Doc sleeping at the homestead again and the light demon activity, they didn't need their practice space as much.

To her surprise the place had been cleaned out, a small seed of worry had been planted. What of it isn't there anymore? She isn't sure where else she should look.

Debris had been swept off the ground and bales of hay aligned the walls, Waverly wonders if this was Docs apology cleaning to get Wynonna to let him back into the house and out of the cold. Under any other circumstances she would laugh at the thought.

The further she walks into the barn, though, she sees that all their loose tools and fighting paraphernalia had been tucked away on a shelf around the corner.

"Oh, thank God!" She rushes to the junk pile and tears the shelf apart.

To her surprise, some of the silver knick-knacks she had stolen during her possession are still there as well.

Every surface on top of the large shelf had been ran sacked, she moved on and pulls open the doors to the small cabinet underneath. Of all the random things she can't believe Wynonna still has in that barn, the trophy isn't one of them.

"Damnit!" She slams the door shut, just to watch it rebound back, frustration boiling inside of her.

She rests her hand on her bump, rubbing the top of it while she thinks. There's got to be something here, or some other way to do this. To win. Especially since they all are so close.

She turns back to the shelf, but something odd catches her eye. When she slammed the door, the cabinet shook, knocking it away from the wall. Could it really be that easy?

"Maybe we will have some luck on our side today." She rubs her belly and walks over to the cabinet.

She braces her feet, and with one heave she pushes it away from the wall, exposing a small nook with a few things inside it, including the trophy. Doc must have hidden it, there are stories surrounding this thing, and the Earp's aren't exactly respected people in their small community. On more than one occasion they'd found the barn vandalized by little shit teenagers.

She snatches it and jogs back to the car, but before she makes it too far, she stops. She could fix everything right there. She could wish for the safety of her baby and Alice, for them to have defeated the revenants and they can continue blissfully with their _normal_ lives.

But all in one wish? She wasn't exactly level headed at the moment and she knows how sneaky wishing could be, how literal, that she would have to get the wording perfect in order to not screw it up any more.

She knows that what's best triumphs what she wants, so she waits. She hops into her car and speeds off down the road.

* * *

Back at the station, Waverly pulls the trophy from the passenger seat and flys into the station to catch everyone up on her and Wynonna's newly formed plan.

She manages to burst through the front door without it hitting anyone, she rounds the corner, down the hall, and just as she comes up to their office, Wynonna jumps up from behind the counter, stopping her.

"Jesus, Wynonna," She jumps and spins around, hand on her chest, "you scared me."

She walks into her and lets her head fall on her sisters' shoulder, trying to calm her nerves

"You okay baby girl?" Wynonna pulls her into a bear hug and tries not to flinch in pain under the weight of her sister.

Waverly loosens and completely relaxes in her sister's grip, she so badly wants to say yes, to give Wynona one less stress for the day, but finds herself shaking her head no.

"I know," Wynonna gives her one more squeeze before letting go and looking Waverly in the eyes, "but you found the trophy, and now that you're here, we can fix this. Okay?"

Waverly nods while furiously drying her eyes in preparation of seeing everyone. She doesn't want to give them any reason to believe something else is up.

"But first." Wynonna pulls the trophy from Waverly's grip, a little more forceful than necessary and starts chanting.

Confused, Waverly walks toward her sister, who manages to stay right out of her reach. Sparks fly out of the trophy and bright amber swirl emerges, surrounding Wynonna.

"Wynonna, stop, what are you doing." She reaches for the trophy again when Wynonna snatches her sisters' hand, gripping it hard.

The light overtakes the both of them, forming a vortex of light and wind-blown hair. The room starts spinning and Waverly tries desperately not to lose her balance.

Wynonna turns to her sister, hair array, and despite being in the center of a vortex, its not as noisy as she had suspected a vortex to be.

Waverly watches and the light slow to a stop and draws near her. In a panic she backs away from it, but Wynonna holds her in place.

They both watch as the light focuses on Waverly's stomach, glowing fiercer than ever before, before it dissipates into sparks on the ground.

"Wynonna, what did you do?" She looks up from her belly and to her sister.

"Something you would never do for yourself."

"What?"

Wynonna throws the trophy to the ground, smashing it to pieces before looking back to Waverly.

"The curse for the trophy is broken when we break the Earp curse," Wynonna smiles, tucking some stray hair behind her sisters' ear, "We already have a plan in place for Alice and we really need you, baby girl."

"Did you just-,"

"Nobody's taking that baby from you, especially not some shit-bag revenant, you understand?" She kisses her sister's forehead and pulls her along into the office with the rest of the team.

"Waves!" Nicole exclaims when the two women walk through the doors.

Waverly had never been so happy to see her wife, who was by her side in an instant. She pulled the smaller woman into her arms and hugged her with a ferocity she'd never felt before. Both delightfully aware of their growing baby between them, a space that no one else but them would notice.

She catches Wynonna's eye, whose standing behind Nicole, and mouths a 'thank you,' to which her sister nods with a smile.

"Are you okay? How's the baby? Did he hurt you? I was so worried." She says between kisses.

Waverly pulls away, she notices the bandage poorly covering a gash on Nicole's forehead and the hunch she has from gripping her ribs. That's a later conversation, though, she's just happy they're all okay.

"Hey," Waverly smiles, reality finally setting in from what her sister has done, "the baby's fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly buries her face in crook of Nicole's neck, savoring the comfort of finally being reunited with her wife. Her smell, sweet and like vanilla, Waverly realized that she'd needed nothing more than to be engulfed in her love. A shelter. A quiet moment for her to recollect, because despite this smallest relief: they aren't finished.

She wants to tell her, from the beginning, when she pulled those ridiculous boxes out of the closet by herself because all she wanted to do was finish the nursery before Nicole got home. About the attack, how helpless she'd felt when she'd realized their biggest fear had become a reality. She'd lost the baby, at the hand of a revenant, and that's a weight that she'll carry, no matter what Wynonna had done to fix it. On some level, in Waverly's head, she had failed them.

Does she really want to tell her that?

Will she ever tell her _everything_?

She pulls back just enough to see Nicole's face, soft and delicate, smiling at her. Waverly traces a finger across her lips before she kisses them. Her eyes dart to the bandage on her forehead and her hand travels up to meet it, but she doesn't touch, she hovers. Her gaze is filled with more scrapes above her eye and a bruise on her cheekbone, she wants to ask her everything.

"Hey, I'm okay," Nicole cups Waverly's face in both of her hands and pulls her close until their foreheads touch, "are you?"

She fights back tears; she knows now isn't the time. What if she can't come back if she lets herself go? And they don't have time for her to explain, not now.

Waverly reaches up on her tippy toes and pulls her into another kiss, she isn't sure if its to reassure Nicole or herself, but either way, she says, "I'm fine."

After another quick kiss, Nicole is the first one to break their embrace, leaving Waverly with a strange chill. Not because the warmth of her love is gone, but because of the scene she is met with in the BBD office. Her palms go clammy and she can feel her face getting hot.

She'd forgotten that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Waverly has been working on not being run by her emotions when it comes to things involving the supernatural. Four years of experience will teach that lesson to anyone, but when she realized that she is, once again, in the presence of the revenant that has stolen their lives out from underneath them, she feels her blood boil.

In that moment, she'd concluded that no amount of Chi can prepare someone for the emotion they'll feel when they are face-to-face with an animal like this.

In the center of the room, he stands, tall, in the lock box, hands plastered on the glass beside his badly bruised face, smiling; taunting Waverly. She's engulfed in a tunnel vision, everyone else in the room quickly becoming a haze. Hot tears threaten the surface as her heart rate soars.

How dare he! How dare he come into their lives, just as things were winding down and becoming wholesome again. How dare he destroy her house and her sister, making Wynonna choose between Alice and herself, knowing that that was one of the toughest decisions she would ever have to make.

Neither of them breaks eye contact, she watches the grin on his face grow. He taps on the glass, as if she's the one that's trapped in the cage, and after that morning, she may as well be. She felt as though her free will had been taken from her, that their fight had been for naught because, in the end, they had Alice anyway. She's watching the life that they had all been fighting for, disappear.

"You bastard!" Waverly charges for the glass.

"Waverly!" Wynonna catches her. She locks her arms around her waist, hoists her up and into a 180-degree spin away from the revenant.

"Wynonna, let me go!" She writhes in her sister's grip, but Wynonna doesn't budge.

"Not a chance, baby girl," She turns her around so they're facing each other, though this time Wynonna is blocking her view, "you're forgetting why we're here."

"Me?" She points over Wynonna's shoulder and to the revenant with a fire in her eye, "you have this monster locked in a cage, in our home! After everything he's done to us! How are you not furious?"

Wynonna closes the gap between her and her sister, she speaks just above a whisper, though, not without force, "You think I don't want to tear this guy apart? Alice is gone. The only promise I'd ever made was to keep her safe, and I couldn't." She speaks evenly and finds her sisters gaze, hoping she'd understand, "He'd be dead right now if it wouldn't have been for Nicole, and we would have had to use our wish on something else."

Waverly felt that; the truth she wasn't prepared to hear, but she knows Wynonna's right.

"We need him alive so we can find her, that's what this is for." She walks over to her desk and picks up a small remote with a single button on the top.

Waverly's eyes flicker from the remote and back to her sister. She's never felt more somber in the midst of her sisters' glory, but curiosity triumphs her anger.

She arches an eyebrow, "What's it do?"

Waverly half expects Jeremy to intervene, knowing all too well that, even though this may have been Wynonna's idea, this little device was his doing. She turns, and to her surprise, everyone had stepped out after her outburst, everyone but Nicole that is.

Her love stands behind her with a slouch and her arm still across her abdomen holding her ribs. She really should sit down, but she stands in the same place she had left her. Nicole gives her a reassuring nod, and Waverly's hands instinctually reach for her belly out of comfort. Still in there, both hands able to ease her mind for the moment.

She smiles at her wife and turns back to Wynonna.

"I don't think you're ready for this one." Wynonna proudly leads her to the glass, mere inches from the revenant. Able to sense her sisters' discomfort, Wynonna rubs the small of her back, encouraging her to stay.

"So, me and Mrs. Haught stuff found out the hard way that our little friend, here, is able to bounce around wherever he pleases. Bastard flipped my truck and almost killed the both of us earlier." Waverly's head shoots up, but Wynonna stops her, "Don't worry, baby girl, we're fine and he isn't getting out of there."

"How are you so sure?"

"Jeremy took some samples while he was still out. I don't really know what he was saying, nerd talk, you know? But I got that he teleports using sand, and the cage is spotless. I made sure of it myself, and you see that?" Pointing at the newly added metal plating on the base of the cage, "that's how we're going to get Alice back. He doesn't want to tell us anything, so we'll force it out of him. Watch."

Wynonna turns to the cage and pushes the button.

Waverly wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for, but she did think it was odd that their revenant wasn't wearing any shoes. Or moving.

Out of sheer confusion, she looks to Wynonna, whose taken on a more serious demeanor, then back to the revenant. He's frozen, seized to the spot in which he's standing, then she see's it. Smoke starts rising from his body and quickly filling the box with a dense cloud, then it hits her.

He's being electrocuted.

Her stomach churns. Endless torture because he's already dead.

Suddenly all her anger drains and is replaced by something she isn't quite sure how to describe.

Frustration and confusion well up in the pit of her stomach. She should love this. She should want nothing more than to watch him burn to a crisp after everything he's done, after the scene she'd just caused.

So why is it that her first instinct is to turn away? To leave the room and pretend like all of this is just a bad dream. Her and Nicole can go back home and restart their day in bed together, only this time she'll ask her for help with those damn boxes. With the two of them there, they can finish twice as fast and Waverly could study. They could finish planning their lives together, talk about graduation and buying a house because they're going to need more space in a few years. Will they stay in Purgatory with her family?

Where _would_ Alice be in that scenario? Or Wynonna?

She wants to save Alice just as badly as Wynonna, and she needs her to know that. As much as she'd like to leave, she doesn't, knowing all too well that as hard as her sister's exterior is, she needs Waverly's support.

So, she stays; even turns and gives Wynonna a nod approval, who then stops the current and pulls her into a hug, "I knew you'd love it!"

"Of course, I do! So, what's the plan?"

"I stay here with our new friend and see what I can get out of him, you and Nicole go get food."

"What?" _Thank God_ , "Why can't Doc or Jeremy go on a food run this time?"

Wynonna glances over to her baby sister, "You need to talk to that girl you got over there," she says, then looks to the ground in front of her, "maybe make a quick run to the doctors while you're out."

She should. Just to make sure everything is okay, or that the wish had done everything it was supposed to. Though, she can honestly say that she feels fine.

She meets Nicole, who's still patiently waiting by the doors, and they promise to be back as soon as they can after getting everyone's food requests.

As soon as they are out the doors, Nicole turns and says, "You hate it, don't you?"

"Of course, I do!"


End file.
